Vienna
by AstoriaWayne
Summary: one-shot. Momento padre e hijo y un pequeño Damirae.


_Vienna_

 _._

 _._

- _Damian?_

 _-Padre?_

Un sollozo ahogado resonó en la habitación.

Damian no entendían del todo lo que sucedía, la cabeza le mataba, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y tenía un hambre del demonio, reconocía la sala de atención de la mansion Wayne, lo último que recordaba era su misión, los titanes, su enfrentamiento con Deathstroke…

Él… ese imbécil lo había enfrentado por haber atacado a Raven…

 _¡Raven!_

-Damian.

La ronca voz de su padre le trajo nuevamente a la realidad, ahí parado a un lado suyo estaba el poderoso hombre de la noche, cabizbajo, lloroso, con una barba crecida de días y las ojeras más marcadas que costumbre.

Con temor vio como aquellas lagrimas que tanto esfuerzo su padre retenía ahora le bañaban el rostro, esta vez sí que la había hecho en grande.

-Lo siento padre.

Bruce lo tomo entre sus brazos lloro, lloro y lloro bajo, lento y desde el fondo de corazón.

Su padre tenía miedo, mucho miedo, se estaba rompiendo frente a sus ojos y él era la causa.

-Estuviste en coma inducido, tuviste un infarto, no despertabas.

La información saturaba su cabeza y sus emociones, nuevamente estuvo al borde de la muerte, nuevamente hizo llorar a su padre y esta vez por culpa de aquel imbécil.

-lo siento padre, lo siento. De verdad lo siento.

-no debes disculparte, yo… tú… tienes que dejar esto Damian.

Los latidos de su corazón se detuvieron por un segundo para después acelerarse con violencia, así como su sangre la cual recorría todo su ser, llenándolo de un calor, una rabia, lo inundaban desapareciendo así aquel letargo.

Su padre no podía estar pidiéndole que dejara todo, no era verdad.

Él fue entrenado para ser el mejor, estos años de esfuerzo y sacrificio solo fueron para ser su hijo, su heredero.

Él no le podía pedir que renunciara, él no.

-¡No! ¡No puedes hacerme un lado!

Con desesperación intentaba soltarse del abrazo de su padre, pero su condición no se lo permitía, no tenía la fuerza suficiente, con sus puños apenas lograba golpear el pecho de su padre en un triste intento de que él no lo dejara atrás.

-¡Damian, no! No quiero hacerte un lado, pero tampoco quiero perderte, no nuevamente. Cuando Dick me dijo lo que te hizo ese maldito sentí que no podría más, si tú no te quedabas sentía que esta vez no podría recuperarme. No podría.

El llanto de su padre lo contagio, él pocas veces expresaba sus sentimientos.

Su llanto, su desesperación, su amor lo embargaron; la ira, el dolor y el coraje fueron disminuyendo, entendía a su padre, sabía lo que él sentía, él tampoco sabría qué hacer si un día lo perdiera, pero no podía dejar todo aquello atrás, nunca podría.

-Padre no quiero dejarlo, no puedo dejar esa vida junto a ti, es lo único que nos une.

-No Damian, antes de ser Robin eres mi hijo, eso es un lazo que siempre nos unirá, te amo no quiero perderte, pero tampoco te limitare, solo te pido que dejes de actuar tan soberbio y solitario. Tú no eres yo y tampoco necesito que lo seas.

No quiero que seas un asesino o un justiciero solitario.

Quiero que seas tú.

Eres joven, eres fuerte e inteligente, tienes una familia, amigos y compañeros que estarán para ti.

No corras, tienes mucho tiempo por delante, crece, lento, a tu ritmo, estrecha lazos y crea nuevos.

Sé diferente de mí.

Ten una vida de la cual puedas hablar en un futuro sin arrepentirte por las cosas que nunca pudiste hacer o decir.

Toma un descanso, recupérate, tus hermanos y la liga te estarán esperando, yo te estaré esperando.

Poco a poco su padre se alejaba sin embargo la calidez de sus palabras no lo abandonaban.

Sus ojos se encontraron, azul y verde, padre e hijo.

La confidencia en las palabras de su padre hizo que su alma y cuerpo se relajaran, él tenía razón.

-Tengo que cambiar tu medicamento, descansa, lo necesitas.

Bruce salió de la habitación mejorado, su hijo por fin despertaba después de una semana y media llena de angustia. De ahora en adelante todo mejoraría.

-Debes de descansar Bruce.

La voz de Dick resonó por el pasillo sorprendiéndolo, a un lado de él Raven caminaba taciturna, desviando la mirada, él sabía que no se había comportado lo mejor con ella después de que despertara, él estaba tan desesperado que no dudo en culparla por lo que había pasado con Damian, se había comportado como un imbécil.

-Damian despertó.

Sus invitados cambiaron su expresión, la seriedad en su cara desapareció dando le paso a una ligera alegría.

-cambiare su medicamento.

-Iré contigo te ves cansado.

Dick llego hasta su lado palmeando su hombro con una sonrisa optimista.

-Todo estará bien bruce.

Raven por otra parte se sentía incomoda. Desde el día en que despertó y enfrentó al hombre murciélago su ser se vio afectado, tanto dolor y oscuridad la afectaban en demasía, aun no comprendía como es que aquel hombre podía soportar todo eso. Pero aun así podía entenderlo, perder lo que más amaba era doloroso.

-Raven, lo siento. No debí…

-No tienes por qué disculparte casi lo pierdes por mi culpa

Frente a ella Batman… Bruce lucia en verdad arrepentido, pero más que nada cansado, él no la había pasado bien.

-Soy un adulto y…

-Eres un adulto, eres Batman, pero también eres humano… descansa Bruce

Dick a penas alcanzo a reaccionar tomando a Bruce en sus brazos, Raven había absorbido su cansancio de un momento a otro dejándolo inconsciente.

-Gracias Raven.

Dick sabía que si Raven no hubiese hecho eso Bruce seguiría en pie sin descansar, sin comer y sin dejar de culparse

-Lo llevare a su habitación, ve con Damián y toma un descanso, preparare su medicamento si sucede algo estoy en la Batcave.

Fue así como Raven se quedó descansando en el pasillo, frente a la habitación donde se encontraba Damian, tantas emociones en un solo instante, ese hombre y su hijo eran algo muy complicado para ella.

-¿Raven?

Damian con mucho esfuerzo había caminado hasta el pasillo, había escuchado todo y por lo que parecía su padre la había tomado con ella.

-Debes estar en cama no te esfuerces

Raven dejo su muro de apoyo y paso su mano por la cintura del chico testarudo que se apoyaba en ella con un brazo sobre su hombro.

-Tú tampoco deberías esforzarte, él… Deathstroke te había derribado parecías mal.

-No fue tan malo como parecía desperté al segundo día, en cambio tú, no debiste salir de tu cama sigues herido.

-No es tan malo como parece.

Con una sonrisa ladina tomo a Raven en un abrazo y descanso por un momento, ella estaba bien y eso es lo que importaba.

-Te ves relajado.

-No sabes cuánto.

Damian estrecho sus labios con Rachel, lento y apasionado, como acostumbraban.

-Si puedo, soy una empática ¿recuerdas?

-No te metas en mi cabeza.

-No lo hago, tu padre fue amable en informarme.

-No te metas en la cabeza de mi padre.

-Lo intentare, vamos ahora descansa.

Ambos caminaron dentro de la habitación bajo la mirada atenta de Dick, que sonreía contento de que Jaime le debiera Cien grandes, después de todo aquellos dos si estaban saliendo y también porque su hermanito había despertado.

Se preguntaba si ahora todo cambiaria.

.

.

Hola.

Vengo con una historia padre e hijo entre Bats y Dami.

Espero les guste realmente le he venido dando muchas vueltas y el DamiRae tampoco podía faltar, si no les convence pues coméntenlo igual en un futuro probablemente lo editare, no ando con la cabeza clara.

La continuación bajo el mismo techo se pospondrá como que no me ha venido nada a la cabeza respecto al final y si no tengo final no posteare nada. Sorry.

Si les gusto hagan favor de dejarme un Review please ;*

Por otra parte.

Soy de México y actualmente resido aquí en mi bella CDMX, me tocó vivir el temblor del 19 de septiembre y desde entonces las cosas se volvieron caóticas, sin embargo, la solidaridad y perseverancia de los mexicanos es más fuerte que la adversidad, he estado apoyando como voluntaria en el servicio médico así como las brigadas de evaluación y de primera mano he visto como muchos de ustedes nos han apoyado desde el extranjero y por ello quiero agradecerles desde el fondo de mi corazón. Su ayuda es una gran aportación para nuestra recuperación.

Les mando un besito de gato :3

Astoria W.


End file.
